yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Yuki Yuna is a Hero: A Sparkling Bouquet/Cards
NOTE FROM THE ADMIN: This page is currently undergoing a major reconstruction. Please treat this as out-dated for the time-being and follow these links for current card updates: Game Art and Renders. A compilation of card art from Yuki Yuna is a Hero: A Sparkling Bouquet. SR 500129df1a26e0ba1df58c8af085432c4446190d.png 854a7e8cf7f4d31743b5d4c2d90e14b0b73a806b.png 7939ecef1d5374f8317154d8fa808b58b8f1c546.png 1. T. Mimori YuYu Karin.jpg|Collage of YuYu, Mimori, Karin Ecd947f2c01084785905d501b2379273cf52efa1.png 773874bd4596968a0cb300e80f057d0f5ee0e0ef.png 2. Itsuki Fuu.jpg|Collage of Fuu & Itsuki 4026b33ee1ee7ad0631d2e751857b9694e006781.png 125622122884ec0a632f4b6e9a57adab325df0d9.png E303ed1c9c4d72a00d14ec5e7b50464259169c29.png 3. Sumi Sonoko Gin.jpg|Collage of Sumi, Sonoko, Gin 6b894969644d6dc3c29ff011a44e050c78f38728.png Screen Shot 2017-06-10 at 12.27.17 PM.png F68554cd46b2f045813378f451705d8d9ecfd706.png 4. Wakaba Tamako Anzu.jpg|Collage of Wakaba, Tamako, Anzu c14fcac96bad19f046e399569cff94108a728de0.png 2a4673f15dce67423ac017cc11b9bdc9effe57e0.png 5. T. Yuuna Chikage.png|Collage of Takashima, Chikage 66c00264e90cb0cb6e08a5dddc4bc372db0a8bdd.png 5f5f8ef7bc6b6d2ddb0ab372d472a577bbfb81f0.png 9853832c014e0150a33db53bf1ad53fae18a9e21.png 6. Karin Tougou.jpg|Collage of Karin, Mimori Screen_Shot_2017-06-22_at_3.51.53_PM.png C9eb871a525958139029eed9741a4612802ddd37.png D5dc14d128a0c84df5263e9825e72ed7742ba7ee.png F3e0521ea4a078dee92bca71dc54f7f489c74fdc.png 7be64ad1775c14a54b638f7f400abe9ff40e7989.png Dca52717dc9321904fd4e0d8650f53534ebf8b82.png Ea1af4b808d3384689f50f46393d1e474f018bb9.png 9. Sekka Natsume.jpg|Collage of Sekka & Natsume 6af46a1fcba010d6e48348e05f714a01a007d4c7.png 20153d9d1393f26579d07bc34e13bd2c28659fc2_zpsrzkvkt6v.PNG 11. Itsuki YuYu.jpg|Collage of YuYu & Itsuki 39ab115e4a1ab4e08e428848c02d99a0e9a700c9_zps1bgnkmdv.PNG 6db796e6fcaf525d1f5304cb8e46c569d3454d1c_zpsoha3jjgr.PNG Cccba0dbb8e412abdb1d194d767e35a69f02728b_zpsqosk4s7j.PNG 6e62d3d2633d494db2abde6da66da6943c2954d8_zps8onchuwz.PNG 12. Tamako Karin.jpg|Collage of Tamako & Karin 7372c75e52518b08ca35e708ed49dff1bc2b0c78_zpseuqtfzxu.PNG 214a141dc3ff3bfce7d93ce446e44c42db267eaa.png 13. Anzu Wakaba.jpg|Collage of Wakaba & Anzu D7968e448bea371f6a2594aae7b80dbdf18973c6.png a0993c4fbbf8cf3459ed992d62f0a187eea1c307_zpszcdxlqim.PNG 14. Fuu Sumi.jpg|Collage of Fuu & Sumi card_image_200870 copy.png D4815527fad891567e15ee5bd80645d388e038a4.png 15. Takashima Tamako.jpg|Collage of Takashima & Tamako 16.1. Tougou.PNG 22c3c086f74b97056d7a5d20eb5405e2f5726d56_zps3qctskq4.PNG 16. Tougou Chikage.jpg|Collage of Mimori & Chikage 67c1c6c7aa36ac80be4c906195112386c2d380e3.png a5aca2ed8eb244288c74e72476d83f1fc4f66ab0_zpsnmn05y8f.PNG 17. YuYu Utano.jpg|Collage of YuYu & Utano card_image_200940 copy.png 5e94130f91b5286a0fe150ce4754b3688c1a5114_zps9kevav25.PNG 18. Sekka Sonoko (SD).jpg|Collage of Sekka & Sonoko 1510179114514.png 89.2. Itsuki.png 22.1. Gin.png 22.2. Karin.png ---1.jpg|Collage of Gin and Karin's cards 20.1. Chikage.png 20.2. Natsume.png --.jpg|Collage of Chikage & Natsume 1523283700893.png 1524479090692.png 36. Anzu Utano.jpg|Collage of Anzu & Utano 21.1. Fuu.png 21.2. Wakaba.png ---2.jpg|Collage of Fuu & Wakaba 1519035483771.png 7b0ecf2b515f0ade835cc4617516d62e20d20b08_zps9hninrt4.PNG 31. YuYu & T. Yuuna.jpg|Collage of YuYu & TakaYu 1fbe510c82d166f1ca707d3f3c679e82a7e33f4f_zpscodofdej.PNG 898f5c01d01fbdb5fa4842689b23ca19228b5534_zpsscd89goa.PNG 22. Fuu Takashima..jpg|Collage of Takashima Yuuna & Fuu v2 884ea9f1e461a89552aaeeba3d6d308b9769ce6d_zpsvjsoxvyh.PNG 86ee86ed6bc602961f0d08125fb41a30bf5e5c9b_zps38excd2x.PNG 23. Sumi Chikage.jpg|Collage of Sumi & Chikage 69.1. Itsuki.png 69.2. Karin.png 69.3. Tougou.png 69.5. Fuu.png 69.6. Sonoko (SMP).png 69.7. Yuusha G3.png 1513864212218.png card_image_201410 copy.png 24. Utano Karin.jpg|Collage of Utano & Karin 1512462806187.png 1518680812474.png card_image_201470 copy.png 1516015305710.png 1516607766630.png 28. Anzu Sumi.jpg|Collage of Anzu & Sumi 1515490394052.png 1517390984655.png 27. Natsume Fuu.jpg|Collage of Natsume & Fuu 68.1. Sonoko (SMP).png 68.2. Gin.png 68.3. Tougou.png 68.4. Sonoko (SMP), Gin, Tougou.jpg|Collage of Sonoko, Gin, Tougou 1519035422036.png 1516607831832.png 1519664223908.png 1521100831270.png 32. YuYu & T. Yuuna.jpg|Collage of YuYu & TakaYu 1522121326080.png card_image_201650 copy.png 1516015368840.png 1514291346509.png 42. Wakaba.jpg 1524731002987.png 42. Wakaba Sonoko.jpg|Collage of Wakaba & Sonoko (SMP) 1522121387698.png 1530176240869.png 41. Chikage YuYu.jpg|Collage of Chikage & YuYu 47. Karin.png Sekka.png 47. Karin Sekka.jpg|Collage of Karin & Sekka 82.1. Gin.jpg 82.2. Natsume.png 82.3. Gin, Natsume.jpg|Collage of Gin & Natsume 1524479152366.png uy5wbaK.png 48.1. Wakaba.png Utano..png 48. Wakaba Utano.jpg|Collage of Wakaba & Utano 1529337984421.png nB695uK.png 40. Fuu Sonoko (SD).jpg|Collage of Fuu & Sonoko 1525704239425.png 44. Tougou.png 44. Anzu Tougou.jpg|Collage of Anzu & Mimori 1518680657143.png 1517390629595.png 30. Natsume Utano.jpg|Collage of Natsume & Utano 1521100959225.png 1519664475636.png 49.1. Itsuki.png 1522905762522.png 43. Itsuki Fuu.jpg|Collage of Itsuki & Fuu 1525245958946.png 1526485118828.png 37. Tougou Yuuna.jpg|Collage of Mimori & YuYu 1526912416265.png 1527800108308.png 1527800171421.png 1528968613682.png 38. Anzu Tamako.jpg|Collage of Anzu & Tamako 57.1. Natsume.jpg 57.2. Wakaba.jpg 57.3. Natsume Wakaba.jpg|Collage of Natsume & Wakaba 45. Chikage.png 45. Takashima.jpg 45. Chikage Takashima.jpg|Collage of TakaYu & Chikage 49. Anzu.png Gin.png Tamako.png 46. Natsume.png 46. Tamako & Natsume.jpg|Collage of Tamako & Natsume 61. Itsuki.png 61.2. Karin.jpg 61.3. Itsuki, Karin.jpg|Collage of Itsuki & Karin 54.1. Mito.jpg 54. Hinata.jpg 54.3. Aya.png 58.4. Mito, Hinata, Aya.jpg|Collage of Mito, Hinata, Aya 50. Gin.png 50.2. Sonoko (SD).png 50.3. Sumi.png 52. Hinata.jpg 52. Wakaba.jpg 52. Hinata Wakaba.jpg|Collage of Hinata & Wakaba 51.1. Sumi.jpg 51. Chikage.jpg 51.3. Sumi, Chikage.jpg|Collage of Sumi & Chikage 58.1. Sekka.png 58.2. YuYu.jpg 60.1. Tamako.jpg 60.2. Gin.jpg 60.3. Tamako Gin.jpg|Collage of Tamako & Gin 71.1. Mito.png 72. Utano.jpg 55.1. Mebuki.png 55. Yumiko.jpg 55.3. Mebuki, Yumiko.jpg|Collage of Mebuki & Yumiko 63.1. Itsuki.png 63.2. Fuu.png 53.1. Karin.jpg 53. Fuu.jpg 59.1. Shizuku.png 59.2. Suzume.png 68.3. Shizuku, Suzume.jpg|Collage of Shizuku & Suzume 62.1. Y. Yuuna.png 62.2. Sumi.png 74. Tamako.jpg 73.2. Fuu.jpg 73.3. Tamako, Fuu.jpg|Collage of Tamako & Fuu 67. Wakaba.png 66.2. Chikage.jpg 66.3. Wakaba, Chikage.jpg|Collage of Wakaba & Chikage 74.1. Gin.png 74.2. Sonoko (SD).png 74. Sumi.png 74.4. Gin, Sonoko (SD), Sumi.jpg|Collage of Gin, Sonoko (SD), Sumi 70. Sonoko (SMP).jpg 73.2. Karin.png 80.1. Itsuki.jpg 80.2. Anzu.jpg 80.3. Itsuki, Anzu.jpg|Collage of Itsuki & Anzu 56.1. Mebuki.png 56.2. Karin.png 56.3. Mebuki & Karin.jpg|Collage of Mebuki & Karin 65.1. Utano.png 65.2. Mito.png 65.3. Utano, Mito.jpg|Collage of Utano & Mito 64.1. Sonoko (SMP).png 64.2. Yumiko.png 77.3. Sonoko (SMP), Yumiko.jpg|Collage of Sonoko (SMP) & Yumiko 71.2. Y. Yuuna.jpg 71.1. Suzume.jpg 71.3. Suzume, Y. Yuuna.png|Collage of Shizuku & YuYu 73.1. Gin.png 73.2. Shizuku.png 72.3. Gin, Shizuku.jpg|Collage of Gin & Shizuku 76.1. Yumiko.png 76. Tamako.png 76.3. Yumiko, Tamako.jpg|Collage of Yumiko & Tamako 87. Sonoko (SD).png 82.1. Y. Yuuna.png 88. Fuu.png 84.1. Hinata.png 84.2. Tougou.png 83.3. Hinata, Tougou.jpg|Collage of Hinata & Mimori 79.1. Shizuku.jpg 79. Mito.jpg 79.3. Shizuku, Mito.jpg|Collage of Shizuku & Mito 85. Suzume.png 75.1. Fuu.png 75.2. Itsuki.png 75.3. Fuu, Itsuki.jpg|Collage of Fuu & Itsuki 78.1. Karin.jpg 78.2. Sekka.jpg 78.3. Karin, Sekka.jpg|Collage of Karin & Sekka 77. Natsume.jpg 77.2. Takashima Yuuna.jpg 77.3. Natsume, Takashima Yuuna.jpg|Collage of Natsume & T. Yuuna 89.1. Aya.png 89.2. Anzu.png 89.3. Aya, Anzu.jpg|Collage of Aya & Anzu 90.1. Y. Yuuna.png 90.2. Tougou.png 90.3. Y. Yuuna, Tougou.png|Collage of YuYu & Mimori 91.1. Aya.png 91.2. Mebuki.png 86.3. Mebuki, Aya.jpg|Collage of Aya & Mebuki 92.1. Chikage.png 92.2. Sumi.png 92.3. Chikage, Sumi.png|Collage of Chikage & Sumi 93.1. T. Yuuna.png 93.2. Wakaba.png 93.3. T. Yuuna, Wakaba.png|Collage of TakaYu & Wakaba 94.1. Sonoko (SD).png 94.2. Sonoko (SMP).png 94.3. Sonoko (SD), Sonoko (SMP).png|Collage of Sonoko (SD) & Sonoko (SMP) 95.1. Sumi.png 8 - LH2bDOL.png 16 - Abbe7nP.png card_image_203330.png 97.1. Y. Yuuna.png 97.2. A. Yuuna.png 97.3. Y. Yuuna, A. Yuuna.jpg|Collage of Y. Yuuna & A. Yuuna SSR 8d5040ef71910a79879a5da519eabbe1d6b435df.png 78188626bdae4f437352612d7822379ac2701c92.png 6316a1bb144a06296d92188901d299ab67f29b0a.png 5e161e7fa72c98497149739c1645e3766fc651eb.png 636dedcd66fa79942f0a0b66d8c32385efc45ce2.png 93d9b512ec94f1d5233e6610b075e59046857154.png WSnS ~ Gin, Sonoko (SD).png Cc22ea023da2404871ac50d1371c5d0bac0dabac.png 76b1f958c4c8c39ef2559f4748052df87ea5b46a.png 1530176320859.png 20bd704fd936ca5c8c417cbe4de777f4766d7782.png Sr tama nowayu 3H.png bfa5ca949ef41e6a9621f21118892b2517dbbb44_zps6v82dhlu.PNG Bbb7f234e77c53b366f7380964cc02d9ec516851.png 858ec457c32aff7e893cfe18336749fe0a21572f_zpsgzr7izbo.PNG Hanayui ~ Mito.png 67c8dda11b57ccfdddd8bb88575bad4dd00754e5.png 273b42c7a72cb1841641ddc636f0ae2d71573ce6.png Card image 200440.png Screen Shot 2017-06-10 at 12.13.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-06-13 at 9.31.37 AM.png ff68a17aba1656b076d5d9938c70427037fb8101_zpssfjaoecc.PNG 3dba794b8d8865b4dc8b4b62bd9be6227e71b587_zpsgbbub2fz.PNG NWnS ~ Koori Chikage.png D02bd8f674c0201fa3c330ba08069a51eef02739.png 1496902769731_zpsxejrkpuw.PNG 2. -Juni- Karin Wakaba.png Screen Shot 2017-07-01 at 3.12.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-01 at 3.14.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-01 at 3.11.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-01 at 12.19.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-09 at 5.18.41 PM.png 22b682b7a4a1d744dbb8871acc20e6e9ceddc9e5.png 503164d6a818ea2da81c86ef4fc4e56fb5001899.png 05c9f7ca9803c110cd5a83659f5d68e298cb8d7d.png 3880624823d359e3b844f4dd982a05d8ad3683e9.png 519cf873289e71a98815476e5c751e524d9feb30.png Natsu no Omoide ~ M. Karin..png Natsu no Omoide ~ Chikage, T. Yuuna.png C1cd6d7800ab408c52e4909e711f706fa5d3ea5f.png E6cb0f065491d1d1765b1be2c90a90d12e2be22a.png 88bbec0f71de24aa04d8d53a1cb7ad16d2121298.png 8d01a44de0112b7b148400d5846486de62fb2515.png 5ad7acc138689543e41da66b7c12bc9569a3d534_zpsxgcv6eoi.PNG 12beb15cf3bcf74152cccf9507d960efbabba0cc_zpsc5wfp4tn.PNG 19f083630ff9c61d30c79bf5d2276e04ece0dd91_zpsu0kcdfme.PNG e2178f7430ac22457bbb1f12fcea9fb82e587422_zpsdpnondle.PNG a44712866a414b31a9e800b747ac0b53d4447351_zpsehc199nf.PNG 54703641ef16ba67a522a0484c073c926af05d12_zpsxg1nqniz.PNG YYnS ~ I. Itsuki..png NWnS ~ I. Anzu....png 4f905b6a1deecc3f04f777e85e864ff25fbd63ef_zpsfsroh43a.PNG 15e0a7e71bece158637e5c07a2c355cf8aa1d9ea_zpspc6xko3r.PNG 28bb81127ee734247264d48e08b47bd90c59e4c9_zpsz6vlulft.PNG 916454291532e825f38368a66566a17e2b90ae49_zpsymjxzwhk.PNG da8088bcdd27a854e3efedd58c3a6d1de6d73952_zpsp8hfeh7m.PNG a7ef5fe85ed4feec6a0f0c5442b6feea0a3f9c58_zpsztctco8k.PNG b2da3ccbdc39663ea34d70ab2e9dd6cc692a5bd0_zps5s6ju5du.PNG c44c4c3e20c7a8a1dfe9d3a56a01a16e8919922a.png 5aebd9103ef98246dca936637ef231f202cfb51e.png be294b7b480bd9fd0bcba02cb8fd00a9d10bd582_zpsnui91jed.PNG 5d23289f04b36bc5a87e60be911eef63b2d33e2d_zpserdmhrxo.PNG 1510179514930.png 07b631740d2e33e4c146cad3b99fb74c52b4e6fa_zpsribax1nm.PNG Birthday~ Hinata (Wakaba & T. Yuuna).png ec8f9354df4be77d971bf03fc3468efe6c1beeec_zpsxlkfng20.PNG 3f604edf81ce95e00aa13add63e476a48c4339ce_zpspuz9rh3o.PNG 33c372acfe6a50e21e0520e1605b1952f85618a7_zps8eyjb8gu.PNG 487eefb3f596d026bc039db4453151d0a936ef42_zpswalvgyvt.PNG 1508600594387_zpske4sy81w.PNG 1508632115707_zps04rtma89.PNG f14f34444ceb699d5dcdf935ee3e9195bf981b05_zpsrzulup3c.PNG fddfd3c91ffdc09f0422251f22f0e153c31f0d83_zpsivfhy07v.PNG d686f614318de76b8723b5a9bbe4ffef3f73f91a_zpskejffgg6.PNG Hanayui ~ A. Sekka......png 65ebeacc4c43bbbe2c9a85f849e876eb3e21aaff_zpskdulqeyh.PNG 72d915c6abd41b912a4d3802e071c846d47c6a7d_zpsu7igszpe.PNG a7c949b16b12a732e4d8fefa7afefe1b9ea3309c_zpsz20dsawp.PNG Hanayui ~ Wakaba, Hinata...png Hanayui ~ N. Wakaba.png 1512771098696_zpsbjhisgno.PNG 1512771225466_zpsqu4grsm5.PNG 1512771290516_zpsdpqiggrg.PNG 1512771355380_zps3gtaagee.PNG 1512771420526_zpsyzmk3qdy.PNG 1512771163073_zpsebvswsel.PNG 1511254698522.png 1512462868415.png 1510877115944.png 1510877374043.png 1512463363115.png 1510877305439.png 06cc7362c6b91cae69fb8f6afd36abaafdcf196b.png Bunka-sai ~ Gin..png 7a52e64941b487f76b23eb6c576fdd64ab8ece5e.png Bunka-sai ~ Tougou..png e39a750cbf9c3d0cad0317573f68e8dc8242a2e5.png 1513864277022.png 1513864341744.png 1513864405906.png 1513864471276.png 1513864536579.png 1514290989577.png 1514291054543.png 1514291119413.png 1514291184160.png 1514291829598.png 1514291894779.png 1514291958204.png 1514292025063.png 1515490467733.png 1515490531824.png 1516015497716.png 1516015561530.png 1516015432578.png 1516607638116.png 1516607704192.png 1516607988328.png 1516608056049.png 1516608120704.png 1516608186663.png 1517390567108.png 1517390756980.png 1517390694852.png 1517844353784.png 1517844417829.png 1517844486042.png 1517844547814.png 1517844611087.png 1517844674523.png 1518174737023.png 1518680874912.png 1518680938422.png 1519035560058.png 1519035622669.png 1519035689851.png 1519035753222.png 1519663426363.png 1519663582610.png 1519663709206.png 1519663835970.png 1519663973571.png 1519664100098.png 1520440929483.png 1520441019895.png 1520867866359.png 1520867931831.png 1521100895230.png 1521101024912.png 1521101090629.png 1522121579266.png 1522121642401.png 1522121451367.png 1522121515585.png 1522710535501.png xUZusO5.png 1522710671197.png 1523283316583.png 1523283380144.png 1523283443908.png 1523283508185.png 1523283572057.png 1523283636853.png KWvixKg.png ekjgNG3.png b2CUSi1.png bx7Tby9.png 1524478836675.png 1524478899254.png 1524478964486.png 1524479028426.png 1524730940425.png 1524731186484.png 1524731249297.png 1525704302931.png 1525704365076.png 1525704428628.png 1525704491218.png 1525704617349.png 1525704554311.png 1526485243018.png 1526485307422.png 1526911997035.png 1526912059759.png 1526912122275.png 1526912183632.png 1527800235719.png 1527800301841.png sn2abZY.png EaGTJrq.png sl3oKgX.png M1KWN5C.png 3SrzDck.png f8bUkI1.png xFUoIyA.png b2AKkat.png ZlZzRYu.png QFBF838.png aG4NWFd.png QPTGLaP.png 1528746858063.png 1528746944063.png 1529338110440.png 1529338047868.png 1529338174810.png 1529338238667.png 1529338300802.png 1529338362908.png 1529337922045.png Hanayui ~ Hinata, Wakaba.png Camping ~ Wakaba Hinata TakaYu.png Camping ~ Hinata Wakaba.png Ultah ~ Gin (Tougou, Sonoko, Sumi).png 739e582394923ffd5f3a38815d9bade08a0b55e0.png WSnS ~ Sumi.png (2018) Daily 28 ~ Sonoko (SD), Sumi.png Hanayui ~ Sonoko..png Hanayui ~ Utano.png Hanayui ~ Utano..png Onsen ~ Fuu Itsuki..png Hanayui ~ Utano Mito.png Hanayui ~ Tougou Takashima.png Hanayui ~ Fuu Chikage Itsuki.png Mizugi 2 ~ Wakaba Itsuki.png Mizugi 2 ~ Fuu..png Mizugi 2 ~ Fuu.png Mizugi 2 ~ Karin Fuu.png Mizugi 2 ~ Karin.png Mizugi 2 ~ Sumi Tamako.png Mizugi 2 ~ Anzu Tamako.png Mizugi 2 ~ Anzu.png (2018) 17. Mizugi 2 ~ Sonoko (SMP) (1).png Mizugi 2 ~ Sonoko (SMP),,.png Hanayui ~ Sekka Karin..png Hanayui ~ Sekka Karin.png Hanayui ~ YuYu Karin.png Hanayui ~ YuYu Gyuki Kasha.png -24- Kokudo Aya.png Undoukai 2 ~ Takashima YuYu.jpg Undoukai 2 ~ YuYu Takashima.jpg Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Karin.jpg Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Karin..jpg Hanayui ~ Itsuki Cheerleader.jpg Ultah 2 ~ Sonoko.jpg Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Sonoko (SMP).jpg Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Sonoko (SD).jpg -20- Kusunoki Mebuki.png Bunka-sai 2 ~ Sonoko (SMP).jpg Bunka-sai 2 ~ Sonoko (SMP)..jpg Bunka-sai 2 ~ Itsuki Fuu.jpg Bunka-sai 2 ~ Aya Hinata Mito.jpg Bunka-sai 2 ~ YuYu..jpg Bunka-sai 2 ~ YuYu.jpg Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Sonoko Wakaba hinata.jpg Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Chikage TakaYu.jpg Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ TakaYu.jpg Halloween 2 ~ Chikage.jpg Halloween 2 ~ Chikage - Datenshi.png Halloween 2 ~ Takashima - Tenshi (FanArt).jpg Halloween 2 ~ Aya..jpg Halloween 2 ~ Aya.jpg Halloween 2 ~ Sumi Tamako Anzu.jpg Halloween 2 ~ Aya, Sonoko (SD), Gin.jpg Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Natsume.jpg Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Natsume YuYu.jpg -21- Kagajou Suzume.png Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Hinata Sonoko (SMP).jpg Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Sonoko SMP & SD.jpg Aki ~ Itsuki YuYu Aya.jpg Aki ~ Sumi Gin Sonoko (SMP).jpg Aki ~ Anzu Tamako.jpg Aki ~ Anzu.jpg Aki ~ Sumi.jpg Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Gin, Tamako.png Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Sonoko (SD), Gin.png Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Sumi.png Valentine 2 ~ Chikage.png Valentine 2 ~ Chikage..png Valentine 2 ~ Karin, Mebuki.jpg Valentine 2 ~ Hinata.jpg Valentine 2 ~ Hinata, Wakaba.jpg Valentine 2 ~ Tougou, Gin.jpg Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Mito, Utano.jpg Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Mito, Anzu.jpg Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Fuu.png Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Fuu..png Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Tougou.png Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Tougou..png Hanayui ~ Itsuki Cheerleader..png Hanayui ~ Itsuki Cheerleader.png Hanayui ~ Itsuki, Sekka.png Hanayui ~ Itsuki.png Shin-nen 2 ~ Gin, Sonoko (SD).png Shin-nen 2 ~ Hinata, Mito, Aya.png Shin-nen 2 ~ Sonoko (SD), Shizuku, Gin, Sumi.png Shin-nen 2 ~ Aya, Mebuki, Yumiko, Suzume.png Shin-nen 2 ~ Y. Yuuna, Tougou.png Shin-nen 2 ~ Tougou Mimori.png Shin-nen 2 ~ Utano, Mito..png Shin-nen 2 ~ Utano, Mito.png Shin-nen 2 ~ Wakaba, Hinata..png Shin-nen 2 ~ Wakaba, Hinata.png Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Tamako, Natsume..png Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Tamako, Natsume.png Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Mebuki, Karin..png Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Mebuki, Karin.png Christmas 2 ~ Karin, Mebuki, Yumiko.png Christmas 2 ~ Sonoko (SD)..png Christmas 2 ~ Sonoko (SD).png Christmas 2 ~ T. Yuuna, Chikage..png Christmas 2 ~ T. Yuuna, Chikage.png Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Shizuku.png Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Miroku Yumiko.png Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Tougou, Y. Yuuna..png Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Tougou, Y. Yuuna.png Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Tougou Archer..png Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Tougou Archer.png Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Gin, Sumi, Sonoko (SD).png Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Gin, Sumi, Sonoko (SD)..png Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Anzu, Tamako..png Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Anzu, Tamako.png Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Karin...png Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Karin, Y. Yuuna.png Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Natsume..jpg Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Natsume...jpg White Day ~ Fuu, Itsuki.jpg White Day ~ Fuu.jpg White Day ~ Tougou, Sonoko (SMP).jpg White Day ~ Sonoko (SMP).jpg White Day ~ Chikage, Wakaba, Natsume, Sumi.jpg Hyaku Hana no Saiten ~ Gin, Shizuku..jpg Hyaku Hana no Saiten ~ Gin, Shizuku.jpg White Day ~ Mebuki, Tougou.jpg Hanayui ~ 31.png|Last Chapter Hanayui no Shou Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Y. Yuuna..png Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Y. Yuuna.png Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Hinata, Wakaba.png Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Hinata.png Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Sonoko (SD), Chikage, Gin.png Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Chikage.png Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Y. Yuuna..png Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Y. Yuuna.png ASnS ~ Sekka..png ASnS ~ Sekka.png Easter ~ Itsuki, Aya, Suzume.png Easter ~ Sumi, Anzu.png Easter ~ Karin.png Easter ~ Karin..png Easter ~ Suzume.png Ultah 2 ~ Tougou, Sumi, Yumiko.png Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Aya, Anzu.png Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Aya, Mebuki.png Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Sekka.png Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Sekka..png Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Sumi, Utano.png Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Sumi..png Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Wakaba, Y. Yuuna.png Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Wakaba.png Ultah 2 ~ Y. Yuuna.png Undoukai 3 ~ Fuu, Aya.jpg Undoukai 3 ~ Wakaba, Utano.jpg Undoukai 3 ~ Tamako, Anzu.jpg Undoukai 3 ~ Tamako.jpg Undoukai 3 ~ Y. Yuuna, Tougou.jpg Undoukai 3 ~ Y. Yuuna...jpg Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Sumi, Gin.jpg Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Gin.jpg Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Suzume, Sonoko (SD).jpg Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Suzume, Sonoko (SD)..jpg YuYuYui Anniversary 2nd ~ Chikage, T. Yuuna.jpg YuYuYui Anniversary 2nd ~ Tamako.jpg YuYuYui Anniversary 2nd ~ Sonoko (SD), Sumi, Gin.jpg YuYuYui Anniversary 2nd ~ Sumi, Gin, Sonoko (SD).jpg YuYuYui Anniversary 2nd ~ Sonoko (SMP).jpg YuYuYui Anniversary 2nd ~ Sonoko (SD), Sonoko (SMP).jpg YuYuYui Anniversary 2nd ~ Shizuku, Aya, Mebuki, Suzume, Yumiko.jpg YuYuYui Anniversary 2nd ~ Y. Yuuna, A. Yuuna, T. Yuuna.jpg YuYuYui Anniversary 2nd ~ Chikage, Sumi, Tamako, Gin.jpg YuYuYui Anniversary 2nd ~ Itsuki, Anzu, Natsume, Fuu.jpg YuYuYui Anniversary 2nd ~ Sekka, Y. Yuuna, Karin.jpg YuYuYui Anniversary 2nd ~ Sonoko (SMP), Tougou, Sumi, Gin, Sonoko (SD).jpg YuYuYui Anniversary 2nd ~ Wakaba, Hinata, Mito, Utano.jpg Wedding Dress ~ Itsuki.jpg Wedding Dress ~ Itsuki..jpg Wedding Dress ~ Natsume..jpg Wedding Dress ~ Natsume.jpg Wedding Dress ~ Gin, Sumi.jpg Wedding Dress ~ T. Yuuna, Chikage.jpg Tsuyu 2 ~ Hinata, Chikage.jpg Tsuyu 2 ~ Hinata, Chikage..jpg Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Mito, Tougou.jpg Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Tougou, Mito.jpg Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Yumiko.jpg Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Yumiko..jpg Mizugi 3 ~ Mito, Utano.jpg Mizugi 3 ~ Utano, Mito.jpg Mizugi 3 ~ Aya.jpg Mizugi 3 ~ Aya..jpg Mizugi 3 ~ Karin, Mebuki.jpg Mizugi 3 ~ Mebuki.jpg Mizugi 3 ~ Anzu, Tamako, Gin.jpg Mizugi 3 ~ Sonoko (SD), Hinata, YuYu.jpg Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Anzu, Sonoko (SD).jpg Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Sonoko (SD).jpg Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Mito, Fuu.jpg Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Mito.jpg KNnS ~ Natsume.jpg Ultah 3 ~ Mito, Natsume, Suzume.jpg Natsu ~ Chikage, T. Yuuna.jpg Natsu ~ T. Yuuna.jpg Natsu ~ Tamako, Gin.jpg Natsu ~ Sumi, Gin, Sonoko (SD).jpg Natsu ~ Yumiko.jpg Natsu ~ Yumiko..jpg Natsu ~ Gin, Sonoko (SD).jpg Natsu ~ Natsume, Sekka.jpg Natsu Matsuri ~ Fuu.jpg Natsu Matsuri ~ Itsuki, Fuu.jpg Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Yumiko, Shizuku, Chikage.jpg Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Shizuku.jpg Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Karin.jpg Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Karin..jpg Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Sonoko (SMP), Natsume.jpg Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Sonoko (SMP).jpg Bunka-sai 3 ~ Sonoko (SMP), Mebuki..jpg Bunka-sai 3 ~ Sonoko (SMP), Mebuki.jpg Bunka-sai 3 ~ Karin, Itsuki..jpg Bunka-sai 3 ~ Karin, Sonoko (SMP).jpg Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Aya, Itsuki, T. Yuuna.jpg Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Itsuki.jpg Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Utano, Mebuki.jpg Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Mebuki, Utano.jpg Ultah 3 ~ Hinata.jpg Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Utano, Sonoko (SMP).jpg Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Utano, Sonoko (SMP)..jpg Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Fuu, Natsume.jpg Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Natsume.jpg -25- Akamine Yuuna.png (2019) 33. Halloween 3 ~ Mebuki, Anzu.png (2019) 33. Halloween 3 ~ Anzu.png (2019) 33. Halloween 3 ~ Sonoko (SD), Sonoko (SMP).png (2019) 33. Halloween 3 ~ Sonoko (SMP), Sonoko (SD).png (2019) 33. Halloween 3 ~ Sonoko (SD).png (2019) 33. Halloween 3 ~ Gin.png (2019) 33. Halloween 3 ~ Wakaba (1).png (2019) 33. Halloween 3 ~ Wakaba (2).png (2019) 34. Onsen 2 ~ Gin, Shizuku, Natsume.jpg (2019) 34. Onsen 2 ~ Hinata, Wakaba.jpg (2019) 34. Onsen 2 ~ Hinata.jpg (2019) 34. Onsen 2 ~ Sonoko (SD), Sumi, Gin (1).jpg (2019) 34. Onsen 2 ~ Sonoko (SD), Sumi, Gin (2).jpg (2019) 34. Onsen 2 ~ Tougou, Y. Yuuna.jpg (2019) 35. Christmas 3 ~ Chikage, T. Yuuna.png (2019) 35. Christmas 3 ~ Chikage.png (2019) 35. Christmas 3 ~ Mito, Utano.png (2019) 35. Christmas 3 ~ Mito.png (2019) 35. Christmas 3 ~ Suzume, Mito.jpg (2019) 35. Christmas 3 ~ Suzume.png (2019) 35. Christmas 3 ~ Utano, Suzume, Mito.jpg (2019) 35. Christmas 3 ~ Tougou, Sonoko (SD), Gin.png (2019) 35. Christmas 3 ~ Wakaba, Sonoko (SD), Sonoko (SMP).jpg (2019) 35. Christmas 3 ~ Wakaba.jpg card_image_302100.png card_image_302121.png card_image_302111.png card_image_302110.png card_image_205440.png card_image_302120.png card_image_302310.png card_image_302150.png card_image_302151.png card_image_205470.png (2020) 36. Shin-nen 3 ~ Mebuki, Suzume.png (2020) 36. Shin-nen 3 ~ Shizuku, Anzu, Tamako.png 18 - w7XPoZc.png 20 - B6QajZP.png 2 - Th58HIz.png card_image_205500.png card_image_302210.png card_image_302211.png card_image_302220.png card_image_302221.png card_image_302320.png card_image_205480.png card_image_205490.png card_image_302170.png card_image_302171.png card_image_302180.png card_image_302181.png card_image_400050.png 6 - ALMiUHQ.png card_image_600060.png UR 9fc70e6aef2c8837ec8717fa2595c4cf469c52e4.png E05cc091ffb434c70e4e82687a97eb9586c81422.png 010cfeeb8d1e71ab1ff9efa9c582668318b39f5e.png Fa408b20e4e0d56dff0ca1446e538bfa5deb183d.png 52217aaf054c5ae6ed2a799a6052460c11fba786.png Card image 300461.png 6bd81177fa7d689f436f0ee7fe7c71934d0af800.png Card image 300081.png 63d8b9260a4cb881155821a13fe3d11c70ae1507.png Db8f13d321c3f7fe40cbbb89cfdf036b9213e59f.png 1530176383208.png 5a997b207fb4bb855edb74e3d611815d694b7b3c.png Card image 300111.png 9f79c8b44890bc080b014a6eaee73585b50849e8 zps0mp75hxm.PNG C483e91b87a7164c56d1a87b29cc29df2e731cd2.png 02bbfff1b0d02b74e4f44ea16d491942ee33fc90 zps2un9lumo.PNG fujimorimitoSSR01b.png B6bffa1839ab7a9b043d02524c4054333243bc42 zpskgtjidrq.PNG 75de0416c0e1331a75b9a7a9a9bba8c344cda8f6.png -Sakimori - No 01- ~ Kusunoki Mebuki.png -Sakimori - No 32- ~ Kagajou Suzume.png -Sakimori - No 09- ~ Yamabushi Shizuku & SHIZUKU.png -Sakimori - No 20- ~ Miroku Yumiko.png -Miko- ~ Kokudo Aya.png (25) Akamine Yuuna.png 1578567685957.png Miko - Kiryuu Shizuka.png Kakusei - (1) Yuuki Yuuna.png Kakusei - (3) Inubouzaki Fuu.png Kakusei - (1) Takashima Yuuna.png Kakusei - (6) Nogi Sonoko (SMP).png Kakusei - (7) Washio Sumi.png Mankai - Minowa Gin.png.png Kakusei - Nogi Wakaba - Yoshitsune.png Category:Games